


Linked Hearts

by managician



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slice of Life, au where arc v and vrains happen in the same universe, background takeru/yuzu if you squint but not really, i make it work okay, yusaku's bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managician/pseuds/managician
Summary: Den City High School gets two new transfer students and Yusaku's asked to teach Link Summoning to one of them. He didn't expect to catch feelings in the process.





	Linked Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first day of the @letsmakeyusakusmile event on Tumblr. Today's prompt is Link, I got the idea of a crossover where Yusaku teaches Yuya how to Link Summon and my fingers slipped. ^^; 
> 
> Both Yuya and Yuzu are 16 in this, for obvious reasons.
> 
> Have a nice read!

Yusaku sighs heavily as he stops in front of the Duel Club’s classroom door. He’s not exactly nervous, but it’s not like he’s particularly enthusiastic, either.

“Do I really have to do this?” he asks himself apathetically, and it takes two seconds for Ai to scream from his Duel Disk that ‘yes, you have to, you promised’.

The club had resumed its activities after the whole Hanoi ordeal was over, and although Yusaku was technically an official member, he hadn’t dropped by not a single day and had made it a point to showcase that he was really bad at dueling, to keep his profile low.

So it’d come off as a great surprise when Aoi Zaizen came up to him while he was having lunch with Takeru, and asked him if he’d be willing to tutor one of their new members.

“His name is… Sakaki, I think?” she doesn’t look too sure. “He doesn’t get Link Summoning at all, no matter how much we explain it.” she shook her head with disdain. “You don’t know him because he joined just a few days ago. I’d try to help him myself, but I’m busy most of the time… So, please, Fujiki? He’s not even bad at dueling, just has some troubles with Links. I know this is a big favour to ask, so it’s okay if you don’t want to...”

And it’d clearly taken her some courage to say it out loud. Still, Yusaku was about to politely decline the request. That member was probably one of those people who just couldn’t for the love of their lives adapt to the new game mechanics that came when Link Summoning got popular. There were plenty of tutorials on the net and if he hadn’t improved yet, well, maybe it just wasn’t his thing.

But Takeru just had to swoop in and say that ‘Yes, of course he will! Right, Yusaku?’ while giving him a not-so-friendly nudge and a glare that carried a promise of death if he refused, and Zaizen’s face looked so delighted that Yusaku blurted out an agreement before he had time to change his own mind.

So there Yusaku was, about to walk into a two-hour long tutoring session that would no doubt result in a headache.

“Takeru’s right, you _know_. You don’t have friends. This could be a good chance.” Ai tries to convince him that it can’t be that bad.

Yusaku’s spent most of his life isolating himself from his peers, and he’s barely starting to open up, so Takeru can’t really expect this to go well. But what’s done is done, he supposes, so he just needs to get this over with.

He places his hand on the doorknob and makes his way inside. He’d hoped to make a quiet entrance but _ugh_ , the cracking wood was really loud and now all the club members are looking at him like he’s grown two heads.

“Ah, Fujiki!” Shima greets him with a grin. Yusaku scans the classroom but Zaizen’s nowhere to be seen, so, already regretting basically everything, he awkwardly walks up to his classmate. “What gives?”

He wants to answer that he’s a Duel Club member, is he not allowed to show up in his own club classroom?, but decides that being rude for no reason isn’t really great, even if he is annoyed.

“Zaizen told me to drop by. I’ve heard there’s someone who needs help with Link Summoning…” he elaborates.

Shima’s face twitches a bit.

“Ah, _him_. Well, good luck if you’re willing to try,” he whispers before raising his voice again. “Sakaki! Come here for a second!”

Yusaku decides to turn around and look in the direction Shima is yelling towards, and he’s pretty sure that time legitimately stops for a few seconds.

Sakaki’s hair is — well, very unique. And weird. Yusaku’s probably the least indicated person to have a talk in this matter, but the boy’s bi-colored hair resembles a tomato far too much for it to be a mere coincidence. His eyes are red; extremely unique, too, of a beautiful crimson ruby shade, cheerfulness glimmering on them.

In fact, even the way he wears the school uniform is unique, with his tie practically undone and the black jacket pulled around his shoulders. He even wears some… Kind of goggles. Yusaku vaguely wonders if that actually follows the dress code at all.

“What is it?” he asks with a lopsided grin playing on his lips, voice high pitched in a way that makes it hard to believe he’s really of Yusaku’s same age. He doesn’t seem to realise that he sticks out like a sore thumb in this environment — or maybe he does but he’s not bothered enough to care.

“This is Fujiki Yusaku. He’s going to explain Link Summoning to you, so you better pay attention.”

The teen lights up, now redirecting his attention to Yusaku. “Really? You will?”

There’s almost a tingling in Yusaku’s stomach when those warm red eyes look at him like he’s one of the best things in the entire world. It’s… A strange feeling. He doesn’t know what to call it.

“I’m not the best at dueling, but I’ll try.” he nods easily enough.

“Thank you, Fujiki-kun!” Sakaki smiles gratefully.

Sakaki leads the way to a table where a pink-haired girl is sitting all by herself, scrolling down her phone apathetically, and Yusaku soon learns that her name is Yuzu, as Sakaki calls out to her. The table has two playmats laid down and several cards scattered throughout both fields, so Yusaku understands that they were duelling before Shima intervened.

The girl eyes Yusaku suspiciously as he sits down next to her friend, but the suspicion vanishes as soon as Sakaki explains the situation, replaced by an affable smile.

“Thank you for offering to help,” she says as well. “We both transferred here a bit ago. The place we’re from wasn’t really big on Link Summoning and we never got to learn it well. I barely get it myself, so trying to teach Yuya has been a mess.”

Yusaku’s surprised that he hasn’t heard about them transferring. Oh, well, maybe they were in another class. It’s not like he’s really up to date with the school’s events.

“You’ve always been quicker at picking up other methods.” Sakaki— Yuya admits, pointing at the girl’s Fusion monster.

“I guess so, but don’t sell yourself short.” she scolds. “Do you mind if we finish this Duel, Fujiki-kun?”

“Not at all.” He considers telling them to use his first name like he did with Takeru; ultimately, he opts against it, as he doubts he’ll be seeing these people for long and he doesn’t want to weird them out.

“Awesome.” Yuzu picks up her cards again, and so does Yuya. Out of sheer curiosity, and because he’ll need to know what deck he uses if he plans on teaching him to Link Summon efficiently, Yusaku leans in a bit to take a peek at Yuya’s hand.

Huh… Performapals. He’s never heard of them, but then again, Pendulum decks aren't his forte. A quick look at Yuzu’s field, full of Melodious Divas, confirms that they both use decks he doesn't know. They’re playing with the old format, he notes — the playmats don’t have any Extra Monster Zones.

“Do you have any Link Monsters?” Yusaku asks them, just to be sure, not surprised when they both shake their heads. Well, then no doubt they don't get it well — practice is the best method to understand something.

“We should really get some…” Yuya sighs as he places a trap facedown and ends his turn.

“We can't exactly waste all of our money on Booster Packs just hoping to find something useful.” Yuzu laments their fates.

The rest of the club session goes on nicely enough — Yuzu wins the Duel after an intense back and forth, Yuya complains about not having Link Monsters (“So much for a Duel Club if they don't even have any trial decks!”) and Yusaku says that he'll try to let them borrow some tomorrow.

He doesn't know why he said that —he probably doesn't even have any spare cards that fit their decks— but the reward in the form of Yuya's bright grin makes that weird tingling on his stomach come back, and though Yusaku still doesn't know how to call this sensation, he knows it's not a bad thing.

Club time ends. Yusaku waves them goodbye and heads back to Kusanagi's hotdog truck, feeling tired because too much social interaction in a single day, ugh.

He sees Takeru having a snack on one of the tables.

“How'd it go?” Takeru asks with a little smile, like he knows something Yusaku doesn't.

“Not bad,” Yusaku replies, taking a seat on the remaining empty chair and pulling his laptop out.

Takeru tries to get further details, like if he got along with this Sakaki guy, or if he thought he really was a lost case like Zaizen had made it sound. Yusaku answers with monosyllables, not really focusing on the conversation.

Takeru stands up and is about to tap his shoulder to ask if he's spacing out; Ai beats him to it.

“Yusaku, why do you have… Thirty-seven tabs open?”

“Huh?” Yusaku blinks, and for a second Takeru sees the confusion in his gaze, though he covers it up quickly enough. “It’s. Research.”

“About what? The Hanoi?” Takeru tries before staring at the screen.

...Yeah, no, a Google search of 'performapal link deck’ has nothing to do with that.

“It's the deck Sakaki uses,” Yusaku feels the need to explain himself. “He doesn't have any Link Monsters yet, so I'm looking at builds to see what could be useful.”

And he resumes his search, writing down scribbles in a small notepad that Takeru has never seen him with.

Takeru, Flame and Ai look at each other in an almost worried manner. Yusaku? _Their_ Yusaku, being invested in something that has nothing to do with his revenge or his past?

Takeru makes a mental note to thank Zaizen and to go meet Sakaki. If he managed to make Yusaku be interested in his deck, then he must be a really interesting guy himself.

Takeru marks the mental note as very urgent when after a few minutes Yusaku, seemingly satisfied with what he's written down, turns his laptop off, says that he's going to buy cards at the local shop and leaves.

Just like that.

“That was a thing,” Flame muses thoughtfully.

“...Does Yusaku even have money for that? I thought he was broke?” Takeru pinches his nose, recalling Kusanagi mentioning the poor conditions of his apartment.

Yusaku heads back to said apartment a couple of hours later, after spending a chunk of his emergency funds on Booster Packs, having acquired two of the cards that he had in mind. He checks up on Roboppy and lays down on his bed. He regrets not asking for Sakaki and Hiiragi's decklists, it would've made his task a bit easier, though it's okay—

“Wow, Yusaku, just wow,” Ai mutters with a teasing tone. “I didn't know a cute teen smiling at you could affect you this badly.”

Yusaku freezes.

“...What does that _mean_?”

Ai and Roboppy have the gall to giggle at him.

“Aww, our poor Yusaku's in denial.” he jokes.

No, he's not in denial because he really just doesn't understand whatever Ai is hinting at and yes, he's so socially inept that even an AI knows better than him, damn it all.

“I’m going to sleep,” he grumbles before realising that this is _his house,_  not Kusanagi's truck, and that means sleeping alone and sleeping alone is bad because it means nightmares. Hell, Kusanagi and Takeru are probably worried about him while he's just thinking about his poor wallet and how he's doing nothing useful with his life and—

 _Let's not go there._  With a groan, Yusaku pushes himself up. Then he notices he's too exhausted to even think of going outside again, considers phoning Takeru for a second, says _fuck it_ and goes to sleep anyway.

Future Yusaku regrets Past Yusaku's actions a lot when he has to head to school on two hours of sleep and a hell of a headache.

Takeru looks mildly concerned. Yusaku brushes it off, claiming that he just stayed up late while polishing his deck and lost track of time. His friend doesn't look entirely convinced, but he drops the issue, at least.

Zaizen meets up with them on their way to the classroom and asks the same exact question Takeru asked yesterday, to which Yusaku gives the exact same answer. Not bad.

The world seems bent on making Yusaku and Takeru be late today, because Yuya also approaches them, followed closely by Yuzu.

“Fujiki-kun!” he calls out, waving his hand energetically.

Yusaku’s sleepy brain is momentarily confused —who the hell calls him _Fujiki-kun_?— until his mind registers the bubbly tone of voice.

“Sakaki,” he acknowledges him. “Hiiragi, too. Good morning.”

“Morning!” the girl cheerfully greets, taking a step closer.

“Uh, I'm Homura Takeru.” Takeru introduces himself after an uncomfortable pause, as Yusaku doesn't seem inclined to do it. “Nice to meet you.”

Yuya and Yuzu grin, morning classes happen, and then Yusaku and Takeru's lunch corner suddenly has four people instead of two.

Yusaku learns that they're from a place called Miami City, but they moved to Den City to catch up with the Duel Monsters updates. They live in a shitty and cheap apartment, like him; their parents send them some money every month, and Yuzu has managed to get a part-time job at a gaming store, so they make do.

“Do you like it here?” Takeru questions.

“It's pretty nice, though I miss all our friends back at town,” Yuzu admits.

“At least we made some new ones!” Yuya happily claims. “Right, Fujiki-kun?”

“...Right,” Yusaku nods. “There's… Something I wanted to give you two, actually.”

They both have curious faces as Yusaku fumbles through his backpack, eventually pulling out two cards.

“This one is for you, Hiiragi. Hip Hoshiningen. And Heavymetalfoes Electrumite for you, Sakaki.”

Yuzu and Yuya pick up their respective card with enthusiasm, and the boy breaks into a grin when he reads its effect.

“A Link Monster that uses Pendulum Monster as materials… I didn't even know it existed. It's perfect!”

“Most of my Monsters are of the LIGHT Attribute, so its effect is super useful for me too…” Yuzu can't help but smile. “You really got us some nice Links. Thank you so much!”

Yusaku shifts uncomfortably. “It's no problem… I had them laying around at home.”

No way in hell he's going to admit that he blasted through his funds to buy a copious amount of Extreme Force and Cybernetic Horizon Booster Packs. Or that he researched their decks thoroughly. Absolutely not.

Takeru puts two and two together and arches an eyebrow at the blatant lie. Yusaku ignores the gesture. Ai grins in silence.

“Still! You're so nice, Fujiki-kun.” Yuya sighs dreamily, then perks up with an idea. “Hey, Yuzu, let's take a pic!”

“A picture? Of the cards?” she asks.

“Oh, yeah, the cards. But Fujiki-kun and Homura-kun should appear too. That way everyone back at home can see we've made friends.”

“And it's like a proof of friendship,” Yuzu muses to herself. “Well, if they're okay with it…”

“Sure,” Takeru smiles amicably.

Yusaku shrugs.

They take that as a yes, so Yuya and Yuzu scoot a bit closer to make them all fit in the photo frame. Yuzu's the one holding up the phone while showing off her new Link Monster with her other hand, and Takeru's smile grows as he does some silly gesture to look funny.

Yuya casually leans on Yusaku's shoulder, wrapping his free arm around them, and Yusaku flinches because he's barely used to physical contact. The warmth flooding across his side is so weird and—

The camera snap is heard, and Yuya pulls away. Yusaku breathes in relief. He hadn't thought he'd react so badly, but the touch was so sudden and had made his stomach twist. Takeru doing it was one thing, he was more familiar with his presence, but he'd met Yuya, like, yesterday.

No, not just like — _literally_ yesterday. Even if it felt like longer, somehow…

He feels someone tapping his shoulder. It's definitely Takeru, he always does that when he's spacing out. Yusaku shakes his head a bit and tries to focus again.

Yuya and Yuzu are busy posting the photo on some social media website that Yusaku can't be bothered to know —the only webs he actively checks are Link VRAINS's forums, to hear people's comments on Playmaker and look for information—, so Takeru uses this chance to ask if he's okay.

“Peachy,” Yusaku replies, closing his eyes and heaving out a sigh. “I wasn't expecting it, that's all.”

“Maybe we should tell them. About, you know.”

“No thanks.” The fewer people he involves with his past, the better. Nothing good can come from it.

Takeru bites his lip worriedly. “You're so stubborn sometimes, Yusaku. What if it happens again?”

“What if he _hugs_ you?” Ai chimes in and oh, _the horror._ “Will you be okay?”

“I will.” Yusaku replies without hesitation, surprising both Takeru and Ai and even himself.

“How are you so sure?” Takeru dubiously inquires.

How is he so sure? Yuya's bright smile flashes through Yusaku's mind.

“I feel… it's okay to trust him. Them. I was really aloof the whole time, but they didn't mind. So… It'll work out, I think.”

Ai and Takeru share a look that Yusaku can't decipher at all, but lunchtime ends, so there's the end of that as well.

They fall into a routine of sorts. As routinary as Playmaker's life can get, anyway. Morning greetings, classes, lunch, more classes, Duel Club.

Takeru decides to join the Duel Club as well, though the four of them are rarely together, because Yuzu's part-time job has her busy all weekdays except Monday and Tuesday, and Takeru likes walking around Den City more often than not. He's never been one to enjoy staying in a closed space for too long.

So most of the time it's just Yuya and Yusaku. But that's okay, Yusaku thinks, this is what he had in mind when he agreed to Zaizen's request in the first place.

Soon enough he understands why everyone had given up trying to teach him, though.

Yuya spaces out even more than Yusaku himself does, which is. Impressive, to say the least. No matter what, if something catches his interest, he'll drop whatever he was doing and focus on that instead.

This doesn't synergize well with Yusaku's off-handed remarks on everything, because the moment Yusaku says something, Yuya pauses his turn and tries to engage Yusaku in a conversation, and it takes him a solid five minutes to regain his attention towards the duel.

So, naturally, after a week and a half, they've barely made progress on figuring out an effective method for Yuya's Link Summon.

“What if I Pendulum Summon monsters from my hand, and then Link Summon? That'd work, right?”

“Yes, but you'd have a huge card disadvantage. Two cards for the Pendulum Scales and two Monsters for the Link would leave you with a single card in your hand, if it's your first turn and you're going first. That's assuming you even have the proper cards right away…”

Yuya groans, Yusaku gives him a sympathetic look and they're back to square one.

“Maybe we should get new cards,” Yuzu suggests one day, after thoroughly checking both hers and Yuya's cards. “Our decks aren't exactly ready to Link Summon a lot…”

“Not all Decks need that,” Takeru adds on. “Some people run only one or two Link Monsters to bring out the rest of their Extra Deck.”

“I guess so.” Yuzu nods, not looking very convinced.

Yusaku's initial thought is completely wrong. He guessed he wouldn't be seeing these people for long and, nearly two months later, he has both of their phone numbers, calls them by their first names and has hung out with them outside school.

It's easy to be around them. Yuzu's presence is like a gentle and soothing melody. She's more on the tactical side of the Duels, so Yusaku enjoys discussing strategies with her, and she's always willing to lend an ear and try new plays out.

Yuya's influence is bright. Like a star. A sun. His giddiness rubs off on Yusaku, or so Takeru thinks, because his friend looks happier and calmer and smiles more often, even if he seems unaware of the change.

Yusaku gets dragged to the card shop and the arcade on a daily basis, and even if at the end of the day he’s completely drained, he can admit he's had… Fun.

He warms up to Yuya's touchy-feely nature, too — Ai's prediction became true, as Yuya did hug him when Yusaku bought him the newest Odd-Eyes support cards on one of their trips. Yusaku looked shocked and completely frozen, and Takeru was about to intervene to help him out.

But then Yusaku slowly returned the gesture, hesitant arms wrapping around Yuya's smaller figure, pulling him just the tiniest bit closer. Yuzu giggled and Takeru could only stare at the pair, wondering if Yusaku himself really didn't notice how soft his gaze turned whenever he looked at Yuya.  

Yuya and Yuzu also got interested in Link VRAINS soon enough, as they both love Entertainment Dueling —Blue Angel became one of their role models— and the concept sounded completely exciting to them. Yusaku tries to not feel embarrassed when Yuya compliments Playmaker at every single chance he gets (“He’s so awesome! How can he pull so many Link Summons in a single turn? I still can barely do one...”).

Keyword being tries, because _damn_ he is _super embarrassed_ and there’s the weird tingling on his stomach that Yusaku’s come to associate with Sakaki Yuya.

He doesn’t understand why — he’s seen all kinds of comments on the net praising his Link VRAINS Avatar, and while they do give him the smallest sense of pride, he’s never been bashful or flustered because of it. Heck, even Yuzu and _Takeru_ have complimented him more than once and it still didn’t have the same effect.

“It’s because you like him and care about him a lot.” Ai exasperatedly points out when Yusaku mumbles to himself about it for the eleventh time that morning. They’re on Kusanagi’s truck while the man and Takeru are off to run some errands, and Yusaku’s looking at the newest Booster Packs to spend the last of his funds on.

Well, what Ai said makes no sense, in Yusaku’s frank opinion. He likes Yuzu and Takeru too, he cares about them and it doesn’t feel the same. So why is Yuya special?

“Yusaku, _oh my god_ ,” Ai whines, popping out of his Duel Disk. He types ‘crush definition’ into the search bar of Yusaku’s browser, and reads it out loud for him.

“A brief but intense infatuation for someone, especially someone unattainable.” Yusaku dumbly recites the words again. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Yusaku!” Ai screeches. “You. Yuya. Crush.”

“...Yuya doesn’t have a crush on me, Ai. He acts affectionately with everyone, and he doesn’t know I’m Playmaker.” Yusaku says, glancing away.

“Now you’re just doing this on purpose. Yusaku, I know feelings aren’t your thing and all, but you’ve been trailing behind him from the beginning, come on! You buy him cards, you spend the whole afternoon with him, you let him hug you all the time and you feel weird when he praises you. Even _I_ know what’s a crush when I see it, and you have a huge one!”

Yusaku blinks once. Twice.

“Are you sure…? It sounds unrealistic.” he tries to refute it again, but there’s a nagging pressure on his chest and his stomach feels kind of floaty, and he’s almost sure that Ai is probably right. Almost. Probably.

One hour of reading up posts uploaded on dubious forums and blogspots later, from Quora to Elitedaily, Yusaku solemnly closes his laptop. The symptoms of other people’s crushes line up with what he feels, he has to recognize that.

“I have a crush on Yuya?” he asks himself, like it’s something impossible to believe, an unfathomable fact. He should be focused on the Lost Incident, he doesn’t know when Link VRAINS will be in danger again and instead he’s… Getting a crush on someone. Apparently.

Kusanagi and Takeru come back right for lunchtime, and they notice Yusaku staring at an empty point in the air, seemingly doing nothing.

“Yusaku?” Kusanagi asks, worried that he’s zoning out or having a bad memory.

Yusaku turns around distractedly, and Takeru gasps and nearly drops his bag when he notices Yusaku’s, of all things, _blushing_.

“A… Are you okay?” Takeru tries.

“I’m… Fine. Doing great.” he mutters, and then abruptly stands up and hurries out of the truck. “I need some— fresh air. Yeah.”

 

***

 

_how do i know if i have a crush on my friend Google search enter_

 

_how do i tell someone how i feel about them Google search enter_

 

_how do i tell someone i love t—_

 

Yusaku stops typing and sighs.

“This is getting ridiculous, you know,” Ai says. “It’s been three months. Can’t you just tell him?”

 “Is that how people confess to each other? Just… Telling them, like that?”

Yusaku winces at his own question — he still hasn’t wrapped his head around the idea that he’s actually, you know, interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with someone. But he _has_ to do something about the situation, the tingly feeling keeps popping up more and more often and it’s a matter of time before his stomach combusts at the sight of Yuya’s adorable face.

Ai makes a gesture that’s probably meant to be a shrug. “Hey, I’m not a love expert.”

“You’re not helping…”

Ai taps his head thoughtfully. “Um… You met him because of Link Summoning, so maybe… Gift him a new Monster card that shows your feelings? That’d be pretty cool, I think.”

“A card…? Like what…”

***

 

“Happy Lover?” Yuya says a few days later, when Yusaku hands him said card on the way to school. It’s a cute Normal Fairy monster with an adorable design and description, but it doesn’t fit his deck, not one bit, so Yuya has a very puzzled expression.

“I had it at home,” Yusaku claims, and for once he’s not lying; it was on one of his old, forgotten decks. “And… I thought it suits you, Yuya.”

Yuya _d’aww’_ s and ‘Thank you, Yusaku!’s and wraps his arms around Yusaku, nuzzling his chest. Yusaku manages to keep a neutral expression until he notices Yuzu’s shit-eating smirk and Takeru’s soft whistle, and _did everyone but him know, is he really that much of an idiot?_

Ah, whatever, he’s too comfortable to care about the blush surely spreading through his face. They stay like that for a bit until Takeru’s alarm rings and they hear a distant bell and _Oh crap oh crap we’re gonna be late the Sensei’s going to kill us_.

Yuya pulls away from the hug, grabs Yusaku’s arm and starts jogging with far too much energy for a teenager to have at 8AM. Takeru and Yuzu smile at each other and run behind them, knowing fully well that they’re going to be late anyway.

It’s a shame Yuya is running in front of everyone. None of them get to see the pink tint covering his cheeks.

The day goes on as usual. Yusaku barely pays attention to morning classes, sleeping on the last row while Takeru takes notes to let him copy them later; then they have lunch, and they take the chance to have a Tag Duel, Yuya and Yusaku versus Takeru and Yuzu.

And that’s when Takeru screws up; he forgets to switch to his other deck, the one he uses to keep a low profile, and both Yuya and Yuzu fall silent when he summons a Salamangreat monster.

“...Oops.”

Yusaku frowns, because Takeru’s not one to slip up so carelessly — did he do this on purpose...?

“Why do you have Soulburner’s monsters...?” her partner Yuzu asks, shock lacing her voice. They’re not for sale, everyone knows that much.

And so they accidentally learn that Takeru’s actually Soulburner, and Yusaku’s actually Playmaker.

Which only makes their admiration skyrocket. Yusaku appreciates that Takeru left out the Lost Incident details on his explanation; he doubts he’ll ever be ready to share that with someone. They’re curious, naturally, especially Yuya, but they make sure to not overwhelm them with questions and Yusaku’s very grateful of it.

It’s Monday, so Yuzu shouldn’t have to work; nevertheless, she claims that they asked her to cover a shift out of the blue, so she’ll have to pass on going to the club today. Takeru seems to take that as some kind of signal, saying that he’ll walk her to the store (“You don’t know how to get there from the school, right?”) and they’re both gone in the blink of an eye.

“I guess it’s the two of us today, then.” Yuya smiles with ease and Yusaku feels extremely apprehensive, for some reason.

They walk inside the classroom. Shima greets them as usual and the Club president nods approvingly as they sit on their regular table.

“Okay, let’s review Links one last time.” Yusaku says.

Yuya grins playfully. “Alright. Just know that I want you to use your real deck someday.”

“Not here. People would see it.”

“Then invite me to hang out at your home and we can Duel there!”

“I’ll… Think about it.”

Yusaku takes the first move.

“I Set a Monster and a card face down. I end my turn.”

He could’ve played something better, but he really just wants to see what Yuya can do.

Then it’s Yuya’s turn.

“I’ll show you what I l know. Draw!” Yuya takes a look at his hand before deciding what to play. “I set the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician. Then I Pendulum Summon Performapal Trump Witch and Performapal Bubblebowwow!”

 

_Performapal Trump Witch: (Level 1 / Scale 4 / ATK 100 / DEF 100)_

 

_Performapal Bubblebowwow: (Level 6 / Scale 5 / ATK 2300 / DEF 1000)_

 

“And now I’ll Link Summon! The conditions are two Pendulum Monsters.” he puts them face-up on his Extra Deck and brings out his Link Monster. “Come out, Heavymetalfoes Electrumite!”

 

_Heavymetalfoes Electrumite: (ATK 1800 / LINK -2)_

 

“Now, its effect! When this card is Link Summoned, I can add a Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my Extra-Deck face-up. I’ll add Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Then I activate Heavymetalfoes’s other effect! I can target one face-up card I control, destroy it, and add one face-up Pendulum Monster on my Extra Deck to my hand. I’ll destroy Stargazer Magician and bring back Trump Witch to my hand.”

“And then, since a card in your Pendulum Zone left the field, you can trigger Heavymetalfoes’s effect and draw one card.” Yusaku finishes.

“Yup!” Yuya nods as he draws it, now having four cards on his hand. “I Set a Monster and two cards face down and end my turn.”

Yusaku analyses the field. The set cards probably provide some protection, and Yuya has Trump Witch in his hand, which can let him perform a Fusion summon with monsters he controls.

“That was pretty good.” Yusaku admits, smiling softly.

“Was it?” Yuya rubs his neck sheepishly. “Well, it’s thanks to you, Yusaku. You came up with this strategy after all.”

“Even if I said it wasn’t efficient, you’ve made it work. So that’s on you.” Yusaku insists.

“...I guess so,” Yuya says, giving him one of the brightest grins Yusaku’s ever seen. “Though there’s still a lot to polish up. You’ll give me a hand, right? I love spending time with you.”

“Of… Course,” Yusaku manages to mutter, an overwhelming warmness flowing through his chest.

Yuya keeps that silly grin, and it doesn’t take long before he extends his arm across the table and _actually_ takes Yusaku’s hand in his.

“You’re really sweet, Yusaku, you know? You’ve been hurt, I could tell that even before we learned it from Takeru… But you’re still kind, and I’ve learned so much from you. I’m happy we met.”

“Me too,” Yusaku says, and maybe it’s just his impression, but his voice feels a bit breathless. He can almost feel Ai fiddling nervously in his pocketed Duel Disk, and he gets a sudden rush of determination because they’re alone, he gave him the card today so it’s perfect timing and _do it, Yusaku, just do it._ Well, strictly speaking, they’re not alone, but Yusaku’s brain is willing to ignore that.

Yuya is a good person, so he really hopes this won’t affect their friendship, he just _has_ to get it out.

“The card… Happy Lover,” Yusaku starts, confidence already wavering. “I gave it to you because I… Well, I…” he forces himself to stop and inhale some air for his poor suffering lungs.

Yuya seems confused, but he runs his thumb over Yusaku’s hand with tenderness, encouraging him to go on and Yusaku’s pretty sure that he could pass out from the sudden dizziness on his digestive system.

“I… Really… I care about you and I enjoy spending time with you too.”

No, that’s not what he wants to say, damnit!

“I like you, Yuya.”

And then he shuts his eyelids down; that must’ve been the worst confession ever. A rock could’ve expressed his feelings better.

Yusaku doesn’t know what to expect, though it’s definitely not Yuya _chuckling_ at him. Has he taken it as a joke…? Well, that — that stings a bit, but he can deal with it, it’s way better than an openly negative reaction, at least… He just won’t look at him until he’s sure it’s okay.

Nevermind that; he’s forced to when Yuya tugs at his arm, forcefully making him stand up and walk towards the empty hallway. Yusaku wants to ask what is he doing; he left their cards behind, club time is still not over and—

All thoughts evaporate from his mind when Yuya turns around and links their lips together. Yusaku straight up freezes on the spot, not knowing what to do _at all_. He instinctively closes his eyes again, though his arms are glued to his sides and his knees feel like actual jelly and frankly, he’s not processing what’s happening. The warmth on his face is too distracting, he’s pretty much melting into it.

Yuya takes a step back after a couple of seconds and Yusaku already misses the feeling. His body must be working on autopilot — he doesn’t remember wrapping an arm around Yuya’s waist and pulling him close and kissing again, but he definitely did.

They both slowly separate; Yusaku still keeps his hold firm and Yuya hasn’t let go of Yusaku’s hand all this time. Yuya stares into Yusaku’s emerald eyes, gaze full of longing and admiration and _god_ , Yusaku needs to lean on a wall for support or else his knees will really give up on him.

And then Yuya _grins_  again like nothing has happened. “I like you too, Yusaku. So… Does that mean you want to be my boyfriend?”

Boyfriend. _Boyfriend_.

Ai can’t hold back any longer and he screams from the inside of Yusaku’s bag. Thankfully, there’s nobody but them around to hear it. “Of course he does!! About time, damnit! Takeru and Flame owe me five bucks now.”

“You _really_ made a bet on this?” is the first thing Yusaku gets out after being kissed twice.

“Of course, who do you think I am?” Ai huffs. “Now answer him properly, I won’t always be around to do it for you.”

“Answer—” Oh, right, he has to answer. “Um. Yes, it does, Yuya. I’d… Like that a lot.”

“Then it’s official! Though… Most couples don’t get together without a date, do they…? Let’s go visit Yuzu at the store. I bet Takeru’s around too,”

“He better be. I want my money,”

“What would an Ignis even use money for?” Yuya asks, curious.

“Ignis things,” Ai cryptically answers. “Go pick up our stuff — I think our Yusaku is too stunned to move. Give him five minutes.”

Yuya lets out a flustered chuckle. “Did I overdo it…? Sorry, I was really happy…”

“He’s just fine. Right, Yusaku?”

Yusaku nods absentmindedly, still on cloud nine. “...Peachy.”


End file.
